


Dark Soul

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот мир прогнил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Soul

– Эх, хорошая погодка!  
Капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми Окита Сого, также известный как «Кровавый Садист» и «Самурай ххх», с наслаждением подставил перепачканное кровью лицо лучам закатного солнца.  
– Капитан.  
Рядовой Камияма шагнул вперёд с банкой кофе и влажным полотенцем в руках.  
– А, спасибо, – Окита взял полотенце и начал вытираться.  
– Что-то удалось узнать?  
– Ага, даже больше, чем ожидалось, – Окита пригладил взъерошенные волосы. – Скажи, чтобы убрали там.  
Он посмотрел в сторону допросной – из-под дверей начала просачиваться красноватая жидкость.  
– Только проследи, чтобы новичков туда не пускали. Я немного перестарался.

Заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тоширо, человек, которого союзники называли демоном, а враги – просто ублюдком, проводил свой выходной за чаркой сакэ и приятной беседой.  
– Хороший ты парень, Хиджиката-кун, – Саката Гинтоки опрокинул в себя очередную порцию сакэ и закусил халявным дайконом. – Даже удивительно, насколько ты злой снаружи и добрый внутри… Может быть, ты цундере, а?   
– Не понимаю, – задумчиво сказал Хиджиката, – почему я угощаю тебя выпивкой?  
– Потому что бесплатно с тобой никто пить не станет.  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся.  
– Ни один уважающий себя самурай не стал бы пить со мной даже за деньги.  
Гинтоки, глава «Йорозуи» – мастеров на все руки, ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– Хочешь сказать, я не самурай?  
– Или – что ты не уважаешь себя.  
Гинтоки и глазом не моргнул.  
– Знаешь, одной выпивки за то, чтобы терпеть тебя, недостаточно. Может, займёшь мне тысячу иен до зарплаты?  
– Какая ещё зарплата, ты же безработный!  
– Не безработный, а фрилансер!  
– Будешь рассказывать об этом в суде… если не приструнишь своих животных.  
Хиджиката кивнул в сторону помощника Гинтоки, Шинпачи, который таскал еду со столов, рассовывая её по широким рукавам.  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
– Он безнадёжен. Сколько его ни учи, всё равно палится.  
– Да ладно, не так уж он и плох – кроме меня никто не заметил.  
– Это потому что они работают в паре.  
Действительно, всё внимание хозяина закусочной сейчас было приковано к другой помощнице Гинтоки, Кагуре. Перед ней уже выстроилась целая батарея посуды, а сама она слизала последние рисинки со стенок миски, громко стукнула ею по столу и потребовала:  
– Ещё!  
Хозяин занервничал.  
– Девочка, ты в курсе, сколько всё это стоит? У тебя есть деньги… или кто-то, кто мог бы за тебя заплатить?  
Гинтоки шустро спрятался за плечо Хиджикаты, но Кагура даже не глянула в его сторону. Вместо этого она схватила несчастного хозяина за воротник и хорошенько встряхнула.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я, лопух? Хочешь стребовать деньги с королевы квартала Кабуки, а? Да ты смельчак, как я погляжу!  
– Э… не знаю никаких королев. Лучше скажи адрес своих родителей.  
– Лопух, – решил Хиджиката.  
– Ага. Он здесь не приживётся.  
Оба пригнулись. Тело хозяина закусочной пронеслось над ними и вылетело на улицу, идеально вписавшись в дверной проём. Кагура была из расы ято, а значит, обладала не только чудовищными аппетитом и силой, но и чудовищным характером.  
– Помогите! – слабо донеслось с улицы. – Полиция!  
– Ну я из полиции. Тебе легче стало?  
Окита перешагнул через хозяина и заглянул в закусочную.  
– Добрый вечер, данна. Хиджиката-сан, я так и знал, что найду вас пьяным и нарушающим закон.  
– Отвали, у меня выходной. Сам-то зачем пришёл?  
– По делу.  
Окита бесцеремонно сел на лавку между Хиджикатой и Гинтоки, взял бутылку и щедро плеснул сакэ в пустую чарку.  
– Я сегодня тесно пообщался с одним джои из приближённых Кацуры, – сказал он, хрустя дайконом, – и тот рассказал мне кое-что о планах своего босса. Этот ублюдок собирается взорвать новый досуговый комплекс «Оэдо» прямо в день открытия.  
Гинтоки присвистнул, а Хиджиката отвесил Оките подзатыльник.  
– Нашёл где об этом говорить, идиот!  
– Да ладно, никто не услышит.  
Действительно, в закусочной не осталось никого, кроме них, только Кагура с урчанием доедала остатки риса в котелке да Шинпачи шмыгал между столами, уже не скрываясь. Те из посетителей, кто не сбежал после вылета хозяина, поспешили унести ноги при виде чёрно-золотой формы Окиты – никто в здравом уме не хотел связываться с Шинсенгуми.  
– Кстати, данна, Кацура ведь ваш друг, верно?   
Гинтоки сделал большие глаза.  
– Ты что, Окита-кун, кто тебе сказал такую глупость?  
– Но вы ведь сражались на войне все вместе: вы, Кацура и Такасуги.  
– Нашёл, что вспомнить, войну! Ты бы ещё эпоху Сэнгоку вспомнил! Может, когда-то очень давно я и был знаком с этими двумя, но с тех пор много воды утекло. Сам же видишь, они полные психи.  
– А ты не такой? – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки выпрямился, пылая праведным негодованием.   
– Конечно, не такой! Меня не контузило на войне, я не свихнулся и стал порядочным гражданином и верным подданным сёгуна!  
Окита фыркнул, словно услышав хорошую шутку: кем-кем, а порядочным гражданином Гинтоки точно не был. Он соглашался даже на ту работу, от которой отказались самые прожжённые хитокири. Убийства, членовредительство или запугивания – ему было всё равно, что делать, пока за это платили деньги.  
– Слушай, Сого, – сказал Хиджиката, – ты сможешь подбросить эту информацию Мимаваригуми? Пусть Сасаки поднимет свою благородную задницу и сделает что-нибудь полезное.   
Окита оживился:  
– Надеетесь, что он погибнет при взрыве?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Кацура или Мимаваригуми – кто бы из них ни пострадал, мы окажемся в выигрыше.  
– Какой ты злопамятный, Хиджиката-кун. Всё не можешь простить Сасаки, что он узнал про ваши связи с бандой «Зацени» и пытался вывести вас на чистую воду?  
– Кстати, о лишних свидетелях, – задумчиво сказал Окита, поглаживая ножны меча.  
Гинтоки забеспокоился.  
– Эй, Окита-кун, Окита-кун, у тебя короткая память? Это ведь я помог вам тогда! Перебил всех членов банды, так что у Сасаки не осталось доказательств. Вы у меня в долгу, помнишь?!  
– Точно, – кивнул Окита, – а я ненавижу быть в долгу у кого-то.  
– Хиджиката-кууун! – дурашливо завопил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката сделал вид, что не слышит. Окита встал, потащил меч из ножен… и резко пригнулся. Миска, пущенная со скоростью пули, просвистела над его головой и разбилась о стену.  
– Эй ты, садист, – Кагура тяжело поднялась со своего места, разминая кулаки, – давно не виделись. А теперь стой смирно и дай мне тебя убить.  
– А, это ты, Чайна, – сухо сказал Окита. – Ты такая мелкая, я тебя не заметил.  
Он отпрыгнул в сторону, и чугунный котелок врезался в стойку, кроша деревянную обшивку.  
– Проклятье, да снимите номер уже! – рявкнул Хиджиката, прикрывая голову от брызнувших во все стороны щепок.  
– Эй, полегче, не видишь, что она несовершеннолетняя?  
– Я вижу, что она хренов монстр!  
Шинпачи, пригибаясь под перекрёстным огнём, подбежал к Гинтоки.  
– Гин-сан, я набрал сколько мог, на ужин точно хватит. Пойдём домой.  
Гинтоки оглядел разгромленную закусочную, в один глоток допил своё сакэ и встал с лавки.  
– Пожалуй, нам пора. Хиджиката-кун, до встречи. Как захочешь угостить кого-нибудь выпивкой, обращайся.  
Хиджиката молча показал ему средний палец. 

– Это ничего, что мы оставили Кагуру-чан одну? – спросил Шинпачи, когда они вышли на улицу.  
– Забудь. Где бы она ни оказалась, в бою или номере лав-отеля, она не пропадёт.  
– Да, верно. К тому же она сожрала бы всю еду, которую я добыл с таким трудом.  
– Вечер, Гин-сан! – через улицу им махал рукой Мадао. – Не займёшь мне триста иен?  
– И как ты только меня узнал, – лениво откликнулся Гинтоки.  
– Это всё острый слух!  
– Ну да, конечно.  
Мадао был бездомным и жил на подаяния сердобольных прохожих. От других бомжей он отличался щегольскими чёрными очками. Очки выглядели дорого, но Мадао ни за что не соглашался их продать, ведь в них он был похож на слепого, а инвалидам подают охотнее.   
– Гин-сан, разве мы не должны предупредить Кацуру-сана, что ему готовят ловушку?  
– Зуру-то? Зачем?  
– Но вы ведь были друзьями.  
– Были. Очень давно. К тому же он убивает людей, если ты забыл. Только представь, сколько будет жертв, если ему удастся взорвать этот досуговый центр. Вспомни про «Икеда-Я».  
Шинпачи потупился. Йорозуя столкнулась с Кацурой, когда он собирался взорвать Терминал. Из-за вмешательства Шинсенгуми Кацуре пришлось изменить свои планы и взорвать гостиницу «Икеда-Я». Большую часть постояльцев успели эвакуировать, но взрывчатка, рассчитанная на огромное здание Терминала, разнесла не только гостиницу, но и соседние дома.   
– Психованный бомбист, вот он кто, – с удовольствием протянул Гинтоки.  
– Но всё же…  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Да не переживай так, ничего ему не будет. По-твоему, Шинсенгуми действительно не могут поймать его все эти годы? Им это просто не выгодно. Сам подумай, кому будет нужен антитеррористический отряд, если все террористы окажутся в тюрьме? Говорят, что без тьмы не бывает света, ну а я скажу, что без выгоды вообще ничего не бывает. Лучше запомни эту истину вместо той романтической чуши про бушидо, которой тебя напичкали в детстве.  
– Эй, Гин-сан! – старый изобретатель Гэнгай, сидевший перед своей мастерской, махнул разводным ключом. – Зайди-ка завтра, я почти закончил с твоим мопедом.  
– Обязательно!  
Гинтоки дружелюбно оскалился, а потом повернулся к Шинпачи и сказал, понизив голос:  
– Вот, например, Гэнгай. Я знаю, что его мастерская просто прикрытие для подпольного производства киборгов, но держу рот на замке. А он взамен бесплатно чинит, что я попрошу. Потому же я иногда помогаю Шинсенгуми, а они не мешают мне жить, как я хочу. Наша жизнь – чертовски грязная штука, и чтобы выжить, приходится использовать низкие методы.  
– То есть я должен хранить верность только тому, кто платит зарплату?  
– Эй, это слишком низко!  
– Я тут подумал, – сказал Шинпачи, опасно сверкая очками, – вы ведь ни разу не заплатили нам с Кагурой-чан с тех пор, как мы присоединились к «Йорозуе». Значит, мы можем сдать вас полиции и получить награду за вашу голову?  
Гинтоки отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.  
– Идиот. Кому нужна моя голова, за неё и иены не выручишь.  
– Шин-чан, Гин-сан?  
К ним подошли старшая сестра Шинпачи, Отаэ, и её подруга Орьё, обе нарядно одетые, с красивыми заколками в волосах.  
– Ого, сестра, куда это вы собрались?  
– Не знаешь? Сегодня устраивают фестиваль в центральном парке.   
– Фестиваль? – Гинтоки мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – На фестивалях всегда море выпивки и горы сладостей. Вам спутники не нужны?  
Отаэ отмахнулась.  
– Не говори глупости, Гин-сан. Мы собираемся подцепить каких-нибудь богатых идиотов, чтобы платили за нас. Ребята с пустыми карманами будут только мешать.  
Орьё обидно рассмеялась, и они ушли.  
– Эх, Отаэ разбирается в жизни намного лучше тебя, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Или женщинам просто легче устроиться? Я бы тоже хотел найти такого богатого идиота, но пока нашёл лишь Хиджикату-куна… И тот согласен платить только за сакэ.

Квартирная хозяйка Йорозуи, Отосэ, ждала их у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
– Ох, проклятье, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Вот невезуха. Нужно было набить морду Хиджикате и загреметь в обезьянник.  
– Почему бы вам просто не сказать Отосэ-сан, чтобы не лезла в наши дела?   
– Я сказал «обезьянник», а не «реанимация»!  
Терада Аяно, более известная как Отосэ, славилась своим скверным характером на весь Кабуки-чо. Говорили, она связана с якудза, вроде бы даже с самим Джирочо. Ходили слухи, что глупцы, пытавшиеся «наехать» на Отосэ и её маленькую закусочную, бесследно исчезали. Даже рассказывали, что старая карга заключила договор с демоном. Никто не знал, было ли это правдой, но все сходились на том, что Отосэ лучше не перечить, будь ты хоть трижды самурай.  
– А ну иди сюда, кудрявый придурок! Где тебя носит?!  
Гинтоки вздохнул и нехотя подошёл ближе.  
– Какого хрена тебе нужно, старуха? Я же заплатил за аренду неделю назад.  
– Ты заплатил за май, дубина, а сейчас уже конец лета!  
– Были деньги, вот и заплатил! В следующий раз заплачу, когда заработаю! Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я пошёл торговать своим телом?!  
Отосэ окинула Гинтоки презрительным взглядом.  
– Да кому нужно твоё тело? Его даже на органы не продашь: что не проспиртовано, то засахарено.  
– Молчи о том, чего не понимаешь, женщина. Сахар нужен мне, чтобы думать.  
– Чтобы думать, нужны мозги, – припечатала Отосэ. – А теперь заткнись и слушай. У вас наверху сидит клиент.  
– Так что же ты сразу не сказала?! – Гинтоки ступил было на лестницу, но Отосэ ловко загородила ему дорогу.  
– Ты не понял. Что бы этот клиент ни хотел, какую бы работу ни предложил, ты за неё возьмёшься, ясно? Постарайся выжать из него как можно больше, Катерина говорит, у мужика прорва наличных.  
– Что?! Эта ушастая сучка уже его пощипала? Говорил же тебе держать свою воровку подальше от моих клиентов!  
Отосэ только скривила ярко накрашенные губы.  
– Моё дело предупредить. Либо ты заработаешь денег на оплату жилья, либо я верну тебя туда, откуда взяла.  
– Эй, я же не котёнок!  
Вместо ответа Отосэ негромко позвала:  
– Тама.  
– Да понял, я понял! – зачастил Гинтоки. – Выдою из идиота все его денежки, не волнуйся!  
Отосэ кивнула и вернулась в закусочную, а Гинтоки с облегчением выдохнул. Иметь дело с киборгом-вышибалой не хотелось даже ему.

– Гин-сан, а где Отосэ-сан вас взя… встретила?  
– На кладбище.  
– О.  
– Поэтому нам нужно постараться.  
Гинтоки остановился перед входом в комнату, расправил плечи, натянул на лицо сияющую улыбку и толкнул дверь.  
– Уважаемый клиент, я Саката Гинтоки, босс мастеров на все руки. Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать.  
Клиент – немолодой мужчина в тёмных одеждах – покачал головой.  
– Ничего страшного, ваша собака составила мне компанию.  
Гинтоки и Шинпачи посмотрели в сторону Садахару и дружно сглотнули.   
Питомец Кагуры дремал, свернувшись калачиком возле дивана. Размерами он и сам напоминал диван. Если этот плотоядный монстр не отгрыз ничего не подозревающему посетителю голову, значит, он успел наесться где-то на стороне… Или же Отосэ и с ним провела воспитательную беседу. Оба варианта были одинаково пугающими.  
– Я сделаю чай, – сказал Шинпачи, удачно заполнив неловкую паузу.  
Гинтоки подошёл к письменному столу, уселся в кресло и постарался изобразить сосредоточенность и внимание.   
– Чем могу вам помочь?   
Клиент тяжело вздохнул.  
Он выглядел состарившимся раньше времени: седина в густых ещё волосах и мрачное выражение лица прибавляли ему лишний десяток лет. Гинтоки отметил это, а также то, что его одежда, несмотря на тёмный цвет и простой покрой, была сшита из дорогих тканей.  
– Моя дочь… – старик подошёл к столу Гинтоки и выложил перед ним фотографию. – Она…  
В горле у него заклокотало, и он отвернулся, словно не мог больше говорить.  
– Сбежала из дома? – подсказал Гинтоки. – Связалась с плохой компанией? Хотите, чтобы я нашёл её?  
Старик медленно покачал головой, потом вернулся к дивану и тяжело сел.  
– Нет… Её уже нашли… полицейские. Она мертва.  
Очень вовремя вернулся Шинпачи с чаем. Старик вцепился в чашку и сделал несколько судорожных глотков.  
– Передозировка наркотиков, – выговорил он наконец. Слова срывались с его губ, как плевки. – Моя… Моя Хамуко, она бы ни за что…  
Гинтоки наконец взглянул на фотографию. Девушка на ней не отличалась красотой: пухлое лицо, обесцвеченные волосы, кожа слишком тёмная, словно пережаренная в солярии, яркий макияж. Таких девиц в возрасте от шестнадцати до двадцати сейчас было полно. Они шлялись по клубам, сорили родительскими деньгами и искали острых ощущений. Кому-то суждено было повзрослеть и начать жить нормальной жизнью, кому-то – нет. Похоже, Хамуко не повезло.  
– И чего вы хотите от меня? – сухо спросил Гинтоки.  
Старик вскинулся, посмотрел на него воспалёнными сухими глазами.  
– Это новый наркотик, который распространяют пираты Харусаме – так мне сказали полицейские. Трусы, они всё знают, но ничего не делают, позволяют проклятым аманто убивать наших детей! Но моя Хамуко… Я не могу позволить, чтобы её смерть осталась безнаказанной!  
Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе.   
– Я спросил, чего вы хотите от меня.  
– Найдите их и убейте!  
Это он почти выкрикнул. Садахару дёрнул ухом, Шинпачи испуганно прижал поднос к груди. Гинтоки равнодушно посмотрел на них, потом перевёл взгляд на старика.  
– Я знаю, что вы можете, – сказал тот, сжимая кулаки. – Я знаю, кто вы… кем вы были во время войны. Я заплачу столько, сколько скажете, только убейте их всех. Иначе моя Хамуко не сможет покоиться в мире.

– С ума сойти, сколько денег! – Шинпачи споро пересчитывал толстые пачки купюр. – Хватит и на зарплату, и на аренду Отосэ-сан, а на оставшееся мы сможем жить целый месяц!   
Гинтоки задумчиво вертел в руках фотографию Хамуко. Так много парней и девчонок её возраста умирали от передозировки, их жизни просто сбрасывались со счетов, никому не нужные, не отомщённые. Неужели эта толстуха была особенной, той, из-за которой прекратится череда смертей?   
Гинтоки фыркнул и бросил фотографию в ведро для бумаг.  
– Не первый раз замечаю – чем глупее человек, тем он богаче. Это несправедливо.   
Шинпачи оторвался от пересчитывания денег.  
– Что мы будем делать, Гин-сан? Действительно пойдём сражаться с наркоторговцами?   
– С ума сошёл? Ты хоть знаешь, кто такие Харусаме? У них есть свои на самом верху, их покрывают большие шишки в правительстве. Думаю, даже Шинсенгуми не стали бы с ними связываться.  
– Но нам же заплатили…  
Гинтоки встал из-за стола и потянулся.  
– Прибью какой-нибудь сброд, а безутешному папаше скажу, что это и есть убийцы его дочери. Как-нибудь выкручусь.  
Он пошарил среди пачек с купюрами, выбрал две и сунул себе за пазуху.  
– Пойду прогуляюсь.  
Шинпачи посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
– Вы же не собираетесь в одиночку идти против Харусаме?  
Гинтоки оглянулся с искренним удивлением.  
– Я что, похож на главного героя джамповской манги? Я пойду играть в пачинко, потом объемся сладкого, а на оставшиеся деньги завалюсь в Ёшивару. К завтраку не ждите.

На Эдо опускалась ночь, а квартал Кабуки расцветал огнями бумажных фонариков и вспышками неоновых вывесок.  
Днём это место было скучным и серым, как домохозяйка в застиранной юкате, уставшая от хлопот. Но с наступлением темноты Кабуки-чо подкрашивала губы кармином, облачалась в яркие одежды и превращалась в эффектную красотку, томную и опасную, непостоянную, как все женщины.  
Людей на улицах становилось всё больше, зазывалы перекрикивали друг друга, отовсюду слышались женский смех, хриплые выкрики, звон бутылок и звуки ударов. Полицейские сюда не совались, но нельзя было сказать, что здесь царило беззаконие. Кабуки-чо жил по своим законам: здесь не ценили ничего, кроме денег, здесь не помнили прошлого и не думали о будущем, здесь принимали всех, здесь можно было начать новую жизнь или найти свою смерть.   
Гинтоки шёл сквозь толпу, успевая кивать знакомым, улыбаться девицам и уворачиваться от особо навязчивых зазывал. Его узнавали, перед ним расступались. Здесь он был своим.   
Кто-то сорвал куш в пачинко, кого-то обчистили в подворотне, кто-то трахался, кто-то умирал – Кабуки-чо ни до чего не было дела, Кабуки-чо жил только сегодняшним днём. Гинтоки это место подходило как ни одно другое.  
– Попробуй, дурь просто высший класс!  
На углу аманто с сизой чешуйчатой кожей обхаживал парочку – парня в стильном плаще и яркую блондинку в суперкоротком кимоно. Судя по одежде и побрякушкам, деньги у них водились. Гинтоки замедлил шаг.  
Когда-то давно он думал, что мечом и отвагой можно изменить мир. Когда-то давно он верил, что способен кого-то спасти. Та наивная вера осталась в прошлом, сгорела вместе с тетрадью в зелёной обложке, сдохла вместе с Широяшей. Сейчас Гинтоки было наплевать на то, что станет с этим миром. Сейчас он сражался только за себя.  
– Вы такого ещё не пробовали, – уверял дилер.  
Парень отсчитывал деньги, блондинка хихикала. Возможно, через несколько дней её найдут мёртвой, как и Хамуко.  
Гинтоки свернул и прошёл дальше, туда, где переливалась неоном вывеска зала игровых автоматов.  
Его всё это больше не касалось. 

– Гин-чан, просыпайся! Гин-чан!  
– Отстань… Уйди…  
Гинтоки попытался заползти под подушку, но Кагура схватила его за ворот пижамы и подняла над полом.  
– Вставай, у нас клиент.  
Как все дети, она была безжалостной. И очень громкой. Гинтоки зажмурился, пытаясь переждать колокольный звон в голове, и просипел:  
– Гоните его в шею. У нас сейчас есть деньги.  
– Денег много не бывает, – с неожиданной рассудительностью возразила Кагура.  
Гинтоки вспомнил, сколько просадил за эту ночь, и вздохнул.  
Пришлось вставать, приводить себя в порядок и идти в общую комнату.  
– Саката Гинтоки, глава мастеров на все руки к ва… – Гинтоки начал бубнить заученную фразу, но не успел договорить.  
– Саката-сан!   
Клиентом оказался вчерашний посетитель, тот, с мёртвой дочерью. Гинтоки замер, лихорадочно придумывая оправдания, которые могли бы задурить голову безутешному отцу, но ничего говорить не пришлось.  
– Спасибо! – старик подбежал к нему, схватил за руку и энергично её потряс.  
Гинтоки зашатался под этим натиском. Он всегда плохо соображал по утрам, а похмелье тем более не располагало к мыслительной деятельности.  
– Я так благодарен, так благодарен! – старик наконец отпустил его руку. – Мне говорили про вас всякое, но я не поверил. И оказался прав! Теперь моя дочь может покоиться с миром.  
– А? – выдал Гинтоки.  
– Я у вас в долгу. Если что-то понадобится – обращайтесь!  
Клиент ушёл, на прощание потрепав по голове Садахару, онемевшего от такой наглости.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Что это было?  
Шинпачи посмотрел на него с презрением.  
– Вы всё-таки повели себя как герой джамповской манги. Только строите из себя циника.  
Кагура упёрла руки в бока.  
– Гин-чан, как ты мог пойти играть в одиночку? Садахару ведь сидит голодный!  
– Заткнись! Когда ты притащила эту тварь, ты клялась, что он вегетарианец.  
Гинтоки добрёл до дивана и тяжело на него повалился.  
– О чём говорил этот чудик?  
Шинпачи положил перед ним газету. Заголовок на передовице был таким крупным, что даже Гинтоки в своем состоянии смог прочитать: «РЕЗНЯ В ПОРТУ».  
– Кто-то перебил банду наркоторговцев и пустил ко дну их корабль со всем грузом. Хотите сказать, это были не вы?  
– Не я, – просипел Гинтоки. – Я в это время веселился в Ёшиваре с одной… или двумя?..  
Кагура и Шинпачи переглянулись.  
– Тогда кто это сделал?  
Гинтоки повалился на диван, обхватив голову.  
– Да какая разница? К нам это отношения не имеет.

Такасуги Шинске, в прошлом лидер сопротивления, а ныне разыскиваемый и всеми ненавидимый террорист, сидел на широком подоконнике, курил и любовался бегущими по небу облаками. Утренняя газета лежала рядом – ветер загнул страницу, и можно было прочитать только «РЕЗНЯ В П».  
Такасуги сардонически усмехнулся. Бансай и Матако отлично поработали, но никто пока не догадывался, что за расправой с наркоторговцами стоит нечто большее. Сегодня ночью он бросил вызов Харусаме, и это было только начало.   
Харусаме, аманто, пиявками вцепившиеся в Землю, продажный сёгун и его ручные волки Шинсенгуми, теневое правительство Тендошу и, наконец, бывшие друзья, предавшие идеалы Шоё-сэнсея, – постепенно, шаг за шагом Такасуги собирался очистить этот прогнивший мир.


End file.
